


Retour de Mission

by opelleam



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon - Manga, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-20
Updated: 2008-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opelleam/pseuds/opelleam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petit OS en deux parties tout soft sur les pensées de Naruto puis de Sasuke alors qu'ils rentrent d'une mission où ils n'étaient pas ensemble</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Naruto

**Disclaimer : Je m'améliore en dessin, mais c'est pas encore ça – alors, ils sont toujours à ce cher Mr Kishimoto. Par contre, l'appartement, le frigo et le canapé sont à moi !**

**POV NARUTO**

J'aime ce moment quand au retour d'une mission, je rentre à l'appartement. J'aime ce moment parce que c'est un des rares où je peux sentir « chez nous ». Cette odeur qui n'est à qu'à nous, qui est nous. Avec le temps, elle devient si habituelle que je ne parviens plus à la sentir. Mais, au moment où je vais franchir la porte, je sais que je vais pouvoir m'en imprégner. Je l'ouvre, fais un pas à l'intérieur et je ferme les yeux, je renifle, j'hume l'air et je me délecte. Mais je cherche autre chose.

Sasuke n'est pas là, je n'ai pas senti son chakra et c'est son odeur que je veux. Je garde les yeux bien clos et j'inspire profondément, chargeant un peu plus de chakra dans mon nez pour différencier son odeur de la nôtre. Je la détecte enfin et je me concentre dessus. J'adore l'odeur de Sasuke, elle m'a toujours grisé. J'aime coller mon nez dans ses cheveux juste à la base de son cou pour m'en gorger. Quand je suis comme ça, j'ai souvent cette pensée qui me traverse l'esprit : « Et je me moquais de Kiba ! ». Mais, il n'y a qu'avec lui que je prends autant de plaisir à utiliser ce sens. Oh, bien sûr, avec Sasuke, j'aime utiliser tout mes sens, mais parfois mon odorat est peut-être celui qui menace de l'emporter sur tout le reste.

Je pose mes sandales, enfin disons plutôt que je les jette. Je passe directement dans la chambre et balance mon sac dans un coin, ma veste sur le lit. Je suis tenté de faire la même chose avec le reste de mes vêtements mais au dernier moment je me ravise et dépose le tout dans le panier à linge sale. Je souris. Sasuke a quand même réussi à m'inculquer quelques bases !

Aussitôt nu, je passe sous la douche. Je règle la température pour qu'elle soit juste fraîche. J'adore ça. Il m'arrive parfois d'en prendre des glacées, uniquement quand je suis seul car Sasuke aime l'eau chaude. Je dirais même qu'il aime l'eau lorsqu'elle est à la limite de la brûlure. Je ne comprends pas comment il peut y prendre autant de plaisir, mais je ne m'en plains pas. Parce que s'il aime autant avoir chaud sous la douche, il aime également ça le reste du temps. Et puisqu'il semble que ma température corporelle naturelle soit nettement plus élevée que la sienne, je deviens en quelque sorte son soleil personnel. J'aime quand il vient se coller à moi, l'air de rien et qu'il passe ses mains sous mon tee-shirt pour les réchauffer ; ou la nuit lorsqu'il se colle à moi et que la fraîcheur de son corps m'apaise tandis que ma chaleur le détend.

Je ne reste pas longtemps sous la douche. Je sors, je m'essuie très sommairement et jette la serviette par terre. J'hésite un instant. Oh, je la rangerai plus tard. Je m'habille de suite, mes vêtements finissent d'absorber les gouttes d'eau encore présentes sur moi. Je n'aime pas me promener nu ou plutôt j'aime le contact du linge frais sur ma peau. La douceur du textile qui se frotte à moi me rappelle parfois la douceur du corps de Sasuke.

Avant que je ne me laisse trop emporter par mes pensées, je rejoins la cuisine. Je sors la bouteille de lait du frigo et en boit une grande gorgée. Le lait par exemple est une des petites choses que Sasuke fait toujours pour moi. Il s'assure toujours qu'il y en ait au frais et surtout que la date de péremption ne soit pas dépassée. Il fait beaucoup de petites choses de ce genre, l'air de rien, mais je sais qu'il sait que j'apprécie ces petits gestes d'amour là.

Je passe dans le salon, ouvre la fenêtre et m'y accoude. Sur le côté, on a une magnifique vue sur le mont Hokage. J'aime cette vue, elle m'apaise. Elle a toujours eu cet effet-là sur moi. Peut-être encore plus depuis que je sais que c'est le visage de mon père que je contemple.

Quand nous avons visité l'appartement, c'est la seule chose que j'ai vue. Je me fichais éperdument du reste. Je suis resté accoudé là, les yeux perdus pendant que Sasuke faisait le tour. Quand il m'a demandé ce que j'en pensais, j'ai répondu que je voulais celui-ci. Je me souviens comme si c'était hier de ce qu'il a répondu et de sa tête.

« Dobe, tu n'as même pas visité !».

Il avait ce petit regard de reproche, pas méchant mais très parlant. Je n'ai rien dit. Je l'ai saisi par les hanches et l'ai placé devant la fenêtre. Je me suis collé à son dos, les bras autour de sa taille et j'ai murmuré à son oreille : « Regarde ». Il est resté silencieux puis il a penché sa tête vers la mienne qui reposait sur son épaule. J'étais bien, je savais qu'on était chez nous.

« Ok » a-t-il murmuré.

Je me perds un long moment dans la contemplation de ces visages de pierre. Et puis, je sens ce chakra qui m'est si cher. Je me retourne tout en restant accoudé à la fenêtre et je fixe la porte. Il sait que je suis là, lui aussi a détecté ma présence.

J'aime ce moment où je le sais derrière la poste mais que je ne le vois pas encore. J'aime cette petite frustration. J'ai envie de le voir. Son chakra se fait plus fort, il est juste là. Mon cœur se met à battre plus vite. Plus je pense à lui et plus c'est difficile d'attendre. J'entends ses clefs puis la serrure qui s'ouvre. Je trépigne. Et puis, enfin, la poignée de la porte s'abaisse, je n'en peux plus. C'est ridicule ?

Enfin, il entre et sa beauté me coupe le souffle une fois de plus. Je n'en reviens pas après tout ce temps de le trouver toujours aussi beau, aussi parfait. Je ne me lasse ni de lui ni de ses traits. On m'avait dit que le quotidien finissait toujours par avoir raison de ces sensations là, mais à ce jour je lui suis toujours aussi réactif.

\- Dobe, tu comptes venir m'aider ou tu vas continuer à me fixer la bouche ouverte.

Il a les bras chargé de paquets, je lui souris. Il y a trois ans, il ne m'aurait jamais demandé de venir l'aider. Et cela, même pour une chose prêtant aussi peu à conséquence que le rangement des courses. A l'époque, il y avait malgré nos sentiments toujours une certaine rivalité entre nous. Depuis, elle s'est apaisée. Par contre, le « Dobe », lui est toujours là, comme le « Teme », mais aujourd'hui ces mots ont un tout autre sens, ce ne sont pas des insultes, c'est nous, c'est juste nous.

Je me décide enfin à l'approcher et le débarrasse des sacs. Il pose ses sandales et réaligne les miennes. Je souris à nouveau. Sasuke est vraiment maniaque.

Je vais jusqu'à la petite cuisine et je dépose les courses. Sasuke me suit et commence à ranger les produits frais. Il m'ignore là ?

\- Teme, ça t'ennuierait de dire bonjour.

Il sort la tête du frigo et me lance un regard noir et glacial. C'est bon, j'ai compris, je n'insiste pas.

\- Ok, ok, range.

Sasuke a des manies (plein de manies, j'ai appris ça avec le temps) et ne jamais laisser trainer les produits frais en fait partie. Ça vient peut-être de moi et de mon habitude de ne pas faire attention à ce que je mange : périmé ou pas.

Je le regarde faire. Il m'amuse (mais ça, je me garderai bien de lui dire). J'aime la façon dont ses mèches tombent sur son visage quand il se penche, la façon qu'il a de les repousser délicatement de ses longs doigts fins. J'aime ses mains, j'aime la courbe de ses épaules, sa façon de bouger, de ranger chaque chose à sa place. J'aime sa bouche, j'aime ses yeux quand il me regarde comme maintenant.

\- Dobe ?

Je réponds par un vague Huhum.

Il a fini et se tient face à moi. Il glousse légèrement (ça non plus, il ne le faisait pas avant) et sourit. Il s'approche un peu plus de moi et pose ses mains sur mes hanches.

\- Tu rêves encore Tenshi.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin, tu es là.

Ses yeux se mettent à briller un peu plus et je sais que son regard reflète exactement le mien.

\- Okaerinasai, murmure t-il.

Je ne réponds pas. Au lieu de ça, je m'avance et capture ses lèvres. Je le serre un peu plus contre moi et je sens sa langue s'insinuer doucement dans ma bouche. Je lui réponds avec autant de douceur.

J'aime ses baisers, la façon qu'a sa langue de venir chercher la mienne, de s'enrouler autour. J'aime quand ses mains caressent mes flancs et viennent se poser dans le creux de mes reins.

Nos bouches se séparent et je plonge mon visage dans son cou. Je frotte mon nez dans ses cheveux et je respire profondément. J'aime son odeur.

Il appuie sa tête contre la mienne et nous restons un long moment enlacés dans la cuisine à ne rien dire, simplement à savourer la présence de l'autre.

Je l'aime.

Qui y'a-t-il à dire de plus ?


	2. Sasuke

**POV SASUKE**

J'aime ce moment quand après une mission, je peux me laisser aller sous une douche bouillante. Le jet puissant me décontracte les épaules et la nuque tandis que l'eau qui ruisselle le long de mon corps m'enveloppe de bien être. Oui, j'aime ce moment. Je pose mon front contre le carrelage et ferme les yeux, me concentrant totalement sur cette sensation. J'adore la chaleur. C'est une des choses que j'aime chez Naruto. La chaleur rayonne de son corps, on dirait un vrai soleil. Et je n'aime rien mieux que de me coller à lui pour m'en gorger la nuit, le jour, peu importe quand.

Je reste un long moment, je sais que je devrais sortir. Si Naruto était là, il serait déjà dans la salle de bain en train de me dire que cette eau bouillante est mauvaise pour moi. Le connaissant, il me proposerait un massage en échange, me vantant ses talents dans ce domaine. Et c'est vrai qu'il est doué. Je peux le visualiser, ses yeux brillants, le petit sourire en coin qui veut dire tellement de choses. J'entends presque sa voix qui dans ces cas-là prend des intonations mutines. Je sourirais, j'accepterais certainement et je sais comment ce massage se terminerait.

Je souris.

Je finis par éteindre l'eau et sortir. Je m'essuie soigneusement et enroule la serviette autour de ma taille. Je sors de la salle de bain et passe par la chambre. Je pourrais m'habiller, seulement, j'ai la flemme. Et puis, je l'avoue, j'aime la sensation de l'air sur ma peau nue, le léger courant d'air qui glisse autour de mon corps comme la caresse évanescente d'un amant.

Je passe dans la cuisine et fais chauffer de l'eau. Dans la poubelle, mes yeux captent tout de suite les boites de ramens vides. Je soupire. Encore une fois, Naruto ne s'est nourri que de ça. Pourtant, il ne rechigne jamais à manger les légumes que je lui fais. Il lui arrive même d'en cuisiner pour moi. Seulement, quand je ne suis pas là, je crois qu'il est flemmard. Et sans doute profite t-il que je ne sois pas là pour lui rabâcher que "non les ramens ne constituent pas un repas équilibré".

Mon thé est prêt. Je sors de la cuisine et me dirige d'un pas tranquille vers le canapé dans lequel je m'enfonce. Je ferme les yeux un moment profitant du calme qui règne dans l'appartement. Je finis par les ouvrir et parcoure des yeux notre chez nous.

L'appartement n'est pas grand. Une salle de bain, une chambre, une petite cuisine et une pièce à vivre. Mais cela nous convient. Je m'y sens bien. Lorsque nous avons parlé de vivre ensemble, il était évident que c'était impossible dans son ancien appartement et je ne voulais pas rester dans le mien. Nous voulions un endroit neutre qui pourrait devenir le notre, où nous aurions toujours été ensemble. Quand nous l'avons visité, Naruto n'a fait à attention qu'à la vue. De la fenêtre ouverte, on aperçoit la montagne sur laquelle sont taillés les visages des hokages. Ça l'apaise, il y peut passer des heures à les contempler, perdu dans ses pensées. Moi, j'ai surtout trouvé que l'appartement était facile à défendre: chacun ses préoccupations.

Tandis que mes yeux parcourent la pièce, je remarque tout de suite la trace de mon absence. Pourtant, Naruto a fait des efforts. Et au vue de la pile de vaisselle sèche, il a du les faire essentiellement ce matin. Je suis toujours effaré du bordel qu'il peut mettre en quelques instants. Mais, j'ai fini par comprendre que cela allait de pair avec sa nature. Et je ne voudrais qu'il en change pour rien au monde, même s'il m'arrive fréquemment de lui prétendre le contraire.

Il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant, il a laissé un mot pour m'indiquer qu'il était parti s'entraîner. J'aime cette petite attention, il me laisse toujours un message pour me dire pourquoi il n'est pas là. J'ai découvert après plusieurs missions, qu'il en laissait toujours même s'il sait pertinemment bien qu'il est encore trop tôt pour que je rentre. C'est juste au cas où, m'a-t-il dit le jour où je lui ai demandé pourquoi il le faisait. J'aime qu'il le fasse, j'aime qu'il pense à moi quand je ne suis pas là. Pourtant, c'est assez rare que nous ayons des missions séparées. Mais, je sais que cela sera de plus en plus fréquent, surtout lorsqu'il sera devenu Hokage et je n'ai aucun doute sur ce fait.

Enfin, je sens son chakra approcher et je me délecte de ce sentiment d'attente. Je me concentre sur lui et je le sens grandir de plus en plus. J'aime ce moment. Je sais qu'il est là, juste derrière la porte et mon cœur s'accélère légèrement. Il m'a manqué, j'ai envie de le voir. Je sais qu'il en va de même pour lui quand je l'entends jurer parce qu'il ne trouve pas ses clefs assez vite. Je refuse de regarder la porte, j'attends, mon corps est tendu, mais je sais que cette tension va disparaître dès lors que j'aurai ce que je veux : Lui.

Enfin, la porte s'ouvre.

\- Sasuke ?

Je ne comprendrai jamais son besoin de me demander si je suis là alors qu'il le sait pertinemment bien. Je réponds quand même.

\- Hn.

\- Tu es rentré ?

Nouvelle question stupide.

Je tourne la tête vers lui pour le voir jeter ses sandales sur les miennes jusque là parfaitement alignées. Je lève les yeux vers son visage. Il me sourit.

Il me parle et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il me dit. Pas que cela ne m'intéresse pas, mais mon attention est entièrement centrée sur lui, sur son corps, sur ses gestes. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, Naruto m'a toujours interpellé. Il y a toujours eu et cela malgré moi, des regards rapides vers lui, même aux heures les plus sombres de mon enfance. Pour autant, je le trouvais inintéressant, bruyant, stupide, idiot et j'aurai voulu qu'il soit insignifiant.

Mais, il ne l'était pas, il ne l'a jamais été. J'ai réalisé des années plus tard que j'avais énormément de souvenirs de lui, bien avant que l'on ne soit dans la même équipe. Et d'où pouvaient-ils provenir si ce n'est d'un intérêt pour ce petit blondinet ? Les années ont passées et il m'interpelle toujours autant.

Je me demande comment j'ai fais pour me passer de lui, comment j'ai pu être aveugle au point de vouloir briser les liens qui me retenait à lui, comme j'ai pu être idiot de penser que je pouvais les briser alors même que j'avais été incapable de le tuer. Une boule d'angoisse que je connais bien apparaît en moi quand je pense que j'aurais pu, que j'ai failli…Comment pensais-je pouvoir survivre s'il n'était plus de ce monde, je me le demande encore.

Il s'approche de moi et mes battements cardiaques s'accélèrent à nouveau.

\- Tu m'écoutes ?

\- Hn.

Il se penche et m'embrasse.

\- Elles m'ont manqué tes monosyllabes, tu sais.

J'émets un vague grognement et je me perds dans ses yeux qui rient. J'aime ses yeux, leur couleur incomparable, mais plus que tout, j'aime pouvoir y lire, sa force, sa détermination, sa joie de vivre, sa bonté d'âme, son amour pour les gens et pour moi en particulier. J'aime y lire son envie de moi, son désir. J'aime encore plus quand ils virent à l'orange quand il me veut ou que ce que l'on fait est trop bon.

Il se penche de nouveau et je lui offre ma bouche dont il profite outrageusement, glissant sa langue contre la mienne et ses mains dans mes cheveux. Je ne l'avouerai jamais ni à lui ni à quiconque, mais j'aime quand il m'embrasse comme ça. Quand il me possède et que je suis livré à son désir, quand il mène la danse de nos langues et que je n'ai qu'à me laisser guider.

Il vient s'asseoir sur mes genoux, les jambes repliées sur le canapé. Il place son visage dans mon cou, son nez effleure mes cheveux et je l'entends prendre une grande inspiration.

\- Tu sens bon mon amour, murmure t-il.

Il frotte son nez sur ma peau et je ferme les yeux de plaisir sous la caresse.

J'aime quand il s'enivre de moi.

Je passe la main sur son cou et le caresse légèrement. Sa peau est encore humide de l'entraînement. Je réalise seulement maintenant à quel point il est sale et ….puant ?!

\- Tenshi ?

\- Hum.

\- Va prendre une douche.

Il relève la tête et me fixe.

\- Dis que je pue !

Je hausse un sourcil significatif. Il ouvre la bouche de surprise et finit par éclater de rire.

\- Ok, ok, j'admets, l'entraînement a été rude.

Il m'embrasse à nouveau et se lève me jetant sa veste. Je ne peux m'empêcher de regretter le départ de sa chaleur. Il disparaît dans la chambre et me lance :

\- Tu viens la prendre avec moi ?

\- J'en sors dobe.

Je vois sa tête blonde passer par l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Je ne te proposais pas de te laver, teme.

J'aime son sourire quand il devient mutin comme maintenant.

\- Je sais baka.

Il ne répond pas et j'entends l'eau couler.

Je prends sa veste et me dirige vers la salle de bain, ramassant au passage les traces de son effeuillage. Je mets le tout dans le panier à linge sale et le regarde.

La vapeur commence à se répandre dans la pièce et je sais que c'est pour moi qu'il a réglé l'eau à cette température.

Je souris, défais ma serviette que je pose délicatement et le rejoins. Il me sourit en retour et à cet instant, je sais que je n'échangerai ma place pour rien au monde.

Je l'aime.

Qui y'a-t-il à dire de plus ?

**FIN**


End file.
